The Last Winter
by mangotango4you
Summary: The Boy Who Lived isn't the only person Voldermort should worry about. There's also Katherine, the daughter who escaped from his grasp years ago. She's ready to take revenge on the monster who took everything from her. But falling in love and becoming the godmother of Harry Potter were an unexpected twist in her plans. How will she balance her own demons and watch over our hero?
1. Chapter 1

Ice covered the shoveled walk from the house to the road and the path was slick with it. Along the roadside the trees were bare and icicles hung down from every branch. The predawn air was cupped by a dark sky chiseled with frosted chips of white stars. Katherine walked swiftly knowing the snow could become nasty at any moment. The wind nipped at her bare neck. As she shivered to herself she wished she had been wiser and left her hair down to keep herself warmer. She couldn't release her hair from the bun since her hands were hugging the warm bakery goods her mom sent her to buy. The smell of freshly baked bread motivated her to walk faster. The thought of her mother bundled up their small portable heater made her smile. They lived together in a small house meant for only one person but they were comfortable. After moving from location to location without any troubling encounters, her mother finally gained some piece of mind. This was the first time they stayed in place for more than a month. Better yet Christmas was right around the corner. Perhaps they could finally stop running.

When she turned the corner into her driveway came into view the grin slowly faded from her face. The front door was left open slightly and the lights were off. Her mother would never leave the door open like that for she was too careful. As she inched closer to the front door the sound of a muffled cry reached her ears. When she heard the same sound again, she suddenly began to panic. She quickly dropped the back of food, its contents spilling onto the floor as the bag tipped over. She threw open the door to find her mother lifted in the air with her hands clutching her throat at the invisible force that was choking her.

"Mother!" Katherine cried out. In response a dark hooded figure emerged from the shadows a wand in hand directed at her mother.

"A Death Eater?!" Katherine snarled and instinctively reached to her back pocket to grab her wand but she only grasped air. "Shit…" Her mother had hidden away their wands when they had gone into hiding months ago. The older woman feared that any use of magic could be traced back to them. She didn't want to take the risk of being caught. But now they were completely defenseless. Katherine glanced down at the intruder's wand – right now their only ticket out of there was that. All she had to do was find a way to stun him momentarily. With a sound of a war cry bursting from her lips she launched herself at the hooded figure. Immediately the stranger dropped her mom where he stood. The clatter of his wand onto the floor pushed Katherine to use all the strength she could muster to ram forcefully against the stranger into a nearby wall, the mirror shattering into small pieces as she ground the man's back into it. Before the man could react Katherine grabbed the biggest shard of glass next to her and stabbed it into the man's leg. As he cried out in pain, Katherine turned around for the fallen wand. With the wand pointed at her attacker she quickly moved backwards over to her mother who still hadn't moved from where she had been dropped. Dropping down quickly to her knees, Katherine turned her mother over onto her back and winced at the sight.

Her creamy skin had become a deathly pale. Her mother's lip was cut, her blouse torn and large bruises already in evidence from neck to her cheekbones. Katherine placed the tip of her wand to her mother's chest "Rennervate!".

A gasp of air exploded from her mother and her hands quickly went to her throat as if unsure whether her attacker had let her go. "Thank God!" Katherine cried softly. Her mother was breathing but it was labored.

Katherine grasped her mother's hand "How badly did he hurt you?".

"Not badly. He just frightened me." Her mother put her hand to her head and winced. "He only hit me twice before he started choking me." Watching her mother struggling to keep her own voice calm, Katherine's face suffused with color, dark and angry at her mother's words. Katherine grip tightened uncontrollably on her mother's hand before quickly letting go. Standing up slowly Katherine glared at her attack who was trying to crawl away.

"Carpe Retractum" she stated coolly. A long white rope shot out from the tip of Katherine's wand and quickly pulled the injured man toward her. Despite having a wand only inches from his face the Death Eater tried to resist and lunged for her.

"Shouldn't have done that to us" she said steely. With a flick of her wand she yelled out "CRUCIO!". The Death Eater dropped to the ground his limbs twisted about and his agonizing screams echoed in the room. Katherine stood over him with her wand pointed at his torso, her foot pressed heavily into the man's stomach. The desire to inflict pain was an overwhelming feeling. But she knew she should pull away – she knew that casting such a spell too long would have irreversible consequences. Closing her eyes she willed herself to pull away and she stepped backwards breathing heavily. Quickly she lifted her mother's hand around her shoulders and pulled her up.

"Mom I got his wand! We can run now."

"Ku ku ku…" came a laugh from the shadows. A chill ran down Katherine's spine. The sound of approaching footsteps then rang in Katherine's ears. A pair of scarlet snakelike eyes emerged from the darkness followed by a pale ghostly individual. No, this was no human. This thing had given up humanity long ago all for the sake of power.

It wasn't even a real laugh she realized - just the sound of amusement. A sound that was meant to make those who heard it realize that they were hopelessly outmatched. This thing didn't even feel it was worth the trouble of actually laughing at their efforts to escape.

A menacing whisper pierced through the air ** "**Impressive show. As always you display immense potential Katherine"

Suddenly a hand moved in front of Katherine's body protectively, her mother now stood defiantly in front of her with the wand in possession now . "Hello Tom".

Snakelike eyes narrowed dangerously "I don't go by that name anymore Natasha."

A laugh of disgust came from her mother. "Yes that's right. You're Voldermort now, or was it the Dark Lord? Whatever the name, a monster is what you are."

He shook his head mockingly. "You used to be so obedient. I much preferred you that way." I gave you a home and protection. All you had to do is be quiet and stay still. But I see you're no longer able to serve any purpose".

Katherine's eyes widen in horror as he drew a long wand from his sleeve. She tried to pull at her mother's sleeve but her mother remained unmoving. "You'll have to get through me first if you want her" her mother said with shocking cool.

With a sinister laugh he said "Really? Let's just see about that…" An orange light shot out from his wand and darted towards them.

"Protego" her mother cried out and with an upward flick of her wand a blue transparent light surrounded the two. Volermort's attack disappeared upon impact but so did the shield.

"We're not your puppets" her mother said firmly.

Katherine covered her mouth to hold back a scream as her mother sent back a retaliating spell.. A rain of jinxes, curses and protective spells flew back and forth as the two wand holders crouched and circled one another. Then a deafening silence filled the house as the attacks suddenly ceased.

Voldermort's hand that was holding his wand dropped to his side and he stood there seemingly defenseless "Natasha how did we become like this? Can't we go back to the way we used to be when we were kids?"

For just a second Katherine saw her mother's guard drop with a look of hope. But a second was all he needed to slip through her mother's guard. It happened all too quickly – a light flashed and her mother was on the ground again in pain.

A cry split the air and Katherine quickly grabbed the wand on the ground. Standing she shouted from the top of her lungs "AVADA KEDAVRA!". The green light she was all too familiar with erupted from her wand and washed over Voldermort.

She hated him for giving her mother false hope

She hated him for treating them as tools

She hated him for his inability to see another's point of view

hated him for justifying the pain he was inflicting

hated him because he was her father

**Hated him**

" Katherine!" she heard her mother shout from behind.

As if her trance was broken, Katherine jerked back. She stared in panic at her own two hands. "Oh God…."

A menacing whisper pierced through the air "Why must you torture yourself like this? Don't resist the hate and anger. Why fight against a power you born with?"

Hands covered pained ears "I'm not like you. I will never become like you!

The sinister laugh approached closer.

"Oh child, but my blood runs through your veins. And with that kind of power is a certain fate. Just now you struggled to stop yourself from killing that man. It pained you to stop – **you didn't want to stop**."

"NOOO!" she cried out. Suddenly a hand reached around her stomach from behind and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Protego Maxima! Fianto Duri!" yelled out her mother. A blueish white light conjured up around once again around the two of them. Voldermort's brought down a rain of spells onto the barrier. But his attacks disintegrated on the spot creating very loud resonating explosions. He roared out in frustration.

Her mother hugged her tighter when she noticed Katherine was shaking. "What if he's right Mom? What if I lose control of my magic? I don't want to kill anymore" she whispered.

Hands gripped Katherine's shoulder and she was turned to look her mother in the eyes. "It took a plenty of strength to pull away like you did now. You're not like him. He wouldn't have stopped."

Katherine's eyes welled up in appreciation.

"I've had the privilege of raising you these past 13 years. Even after we were captured you endured through the pain with a determination beyond your years. Do you really think you're destined to follow him into darkness? No, that is not what will become of you. Katherine Harris someday you will be called to fight against him and help him the war".

"How are you so sure?"

"I'm your mother" she said with a smile. As Natasha ran a hand through her daughter's hair, her eyes made contact with Voldermort's. She knew she was running out of time and he was waiting to strike.

Pushing her daughter gently off of her Natasha's gave a deep breath and maintained a grim expression "When I pull down the barrier you must escape. I can hold only hold him off for a few minutes. "

"Mom what are you talking about?" Katherine whispered. "We're supposed to stick together."

"That should give you plenty of time to give yourself a considerable amount of distance" her mother continued.

"Don't do this!"

"IT'S THE ONLY WAY!" Natasha whispered harshly. Reaching down into the inside of her jacket Natasha pulled out a wand made of holly. "Its' time I gave this back to you."

Katherine accepted the wand without speaking in fear that her own tears would spill out.

Leaning forward Natasha gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead "You may not be where you want to be yet. But you have a good reason to believe that you can trust yourself going forward. Not because you've always made the right choices, but because you survived the bad ones, and you're taking small steps in the right direction".

Katherine threw her arms around her mother's neck one last time.

"My sweet dear child, I love you so much". Feeling her daughter's arms loosen she watched her step away from her. "I love you too mom". With that last exchange Katherine turned around and ran for the door. With the barrier uplifted she sprinted with all her might.

Using her last incantation Natasha bewitched the broom in the room. The old broom sped sloppily up behind Katherine, scooped her up and she flew out into the sky. Without turning around she knew he was behind her, wand pointed down at her.

"You always chased dreams foolishly Natasha"

"Perhaps. But Katherine has made all my dreams come true. Maybe one day you'll see what I mean."

With that Natasha closed her eyes and let the green light envelop her.

Miles away Katherine's broom had suddenly stopped working and she had plummeted down into an empty ice covered field. Though her wand was a few feet away from her too many bones were broken for her to move. She coughed violently, her lungs straining, fresh wounds bleeding, her legs burning from her effort to run away. Each gulp of air was like sipping chilled razor blades that sliced, then numbed, the throat before being expelled in afrigid steam. The winter storm the news had been predicting finally hit. The winds were howling and the heavy fall of snow began to bury her. She realized that she would probably die out here despite her mother's sacrifice.

Whatever burst of adrenaline that resulted in her fear and sheer desperation to escape had left her. All that was left of her was exhaustion and sorrow. She smirked to herself but the grin held no humor.

Why the fates continued to torture her was beyond her understanding. Till the very end Fate had allowed him to take everything from her.

The room began to spin and Katherine let herself fall into the cold darkness.

* * *

**Knock Knock Knock.**

Eyes burst open and Katherine bolted upright. A hand desperately gripped the front of her shirt as she tried to catch her breath.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"It was just a nightmare" she whispered to herself shakily. She pulled her knees to her head and hugged herself tightly. "Just another nightmare…"

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Just a moment please" she shouted as she brought herself out of bed slowly.

Katherine walked over to the mirror to look at the damage. Sweat had plastered her black hair messily over her face. Her eyes were red from crying in her sleep. With a sigh she muttered a few words and reevaluated her reflection. She wasn't looking teary-eyed and distressed anymore but grim and resigned. Over the years she had become paler, her ivory skin made her deep hazel eyes stand out more in her oval shaped face - they were traits she'd gotten from the other side of her family. The thought made her thin pink lips curl downwards. As much as she hated seeing similarities of him in her she didn't deny that she grew up into a beautiful woman. Her long black hair tumbled down in waves to the middle of her back. The white long sleeve, jeans and black boots right below her ankle that now covered her emphasized her willowy and angular figure. Those model like qualities came from her mother she thought with a smile. Noticing her silver heart locket hanging from her neck she grasped it in her hand tightly before tucking in back underneath her shirt. Grabbing her cloak she then headed for the door. Upon opening it she found a tiny creature with bat-like ears and bulging brown eyes looking up at her.

"The Headmaster is ready to see you Mrs" squeaked the house elf.

* * *

**[Authors Note]**

_Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. _

Thank you for checking out my story! This is the first fanfiction I've ever written. I

I would appreciate any feedback, comments, plot suggestions or questions you have because it will help me improve my writing and influence the direction this story takes.

Wish me luck :)


	2. Chapter 2

Entering the circular room Katherine was met with the low humming of many tiny trinkets spread throughout the space. The walls were covered with portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses. It was a quirky room – a reflection of the owner's personality.

Katherine looked up curiously. She had been expecting for half the room to wave to her warmly and the other half to curse her. But the portraits were unusually quiet and grim faced today. She followed their line of gaze through the open archways in the room and found what they were giving their full attention too.

Two men stood behind the mahogany desk in the center of the room wrapped deeply in their discussion. Walking up the few steps to join them she found herself surrounded by dozens of books she'd read and hundreds more she'd never given a thought to, though she'd spent hours and hours in the room. The scent of the leather-bound volumes mixed with the lighter, homier scent of dust. On the side of the desk was a marble-and-ivory chess set, where she'd lost a great many matches to one of the greatest wizards in history. Though Katherine was a strong player, no one could blame her for losing. Her opponent was one of the greatest wizards in history.

With a small smile Katherine greeted the tall and thin figure leaning against the center of the desk.

"Enjoying your Summer Albus?".

The conversation between the two men ceased. With the swish of dark purple robes blueish-gray eyes behind silver half-moon spectacles met her eyes.

"You haven't trimmed your beard since I last saw you. I'm telling you if you keep it that way it's going to get caught in something someday." Katherine lectured in mock seriousness.

The older wizard's gloved hand patted down his silvery beard before returning her smile.

"It's useful for the upcoming winter my dear, keeps me warm"

With an outstretched hand the humorous wizard encouraged Katherine to take a seat next to the man wearing all black robes.

Katherine walked over to the other gentlemen and squeezed his arm gently as she took her seat. "Severus".

The stern faced individual gave her a slight nod. Though not as tall as Dumbledore, Severus had a strong, authoritative presence. With his shoulder length, greasy black hair and lips pressed downwards the wizards simple nod would have been viewed as arrogant and cold by any other person. But Katherine knew it was his genuine acknowledgement. After working together for so long little words were needed between the two of them.

Eyes darted between the two individuals, "What have I missed?" Katherine asked.

Severus tossed a newspaper on the desk in front of her. The black bolded headline **"Brockdale Bridge Collapses"** caught her eye. She grimaced as she saw pictures of the obliterated bridge and the beginnings of a long list of obituaries. "When?"

"Two days ago. Voldermort threatened Fudge that a mass murder of Muggles would take place if he didn't step down as Minister" Severus reported. "Fudge's refusal was not taken lightly by the Dark Lord as you can see".

Katherine closed her eyes "And so he moves on to the next phase of his conquest ….." she whispered bitterly.

"Yes…the Second Wizarding World is upon us" Dumbledore said.

Then there was silence, one long beat. Katherine leaned on the table and though her voice was calm, it was laced with suspicion "But knowing you, I wasn't just called down here to mourn for the coming bloodshed? What do you need from me Albus?"

"Let's have some tea shall we?"

A white tea cup appeared in front of everyone in the room. Katherine sighed. Sometimes she thought Dumbledore's random behavior was just his way of prolonging discussion.

She took a sip from her cup and looked up expectantly.

"With Voldermort's increasing strength and forces Hogwarts will not go unscathed the next time he strikes. Myself included."

"What makes you think we can't stop him this time?" Katherine replied.

Dumbledore slowly removed the glove on his hand and placed it on the table. Her eyes widened at the withered and blackened hand.

Standing up she hurried over to his side and kneeled down to look at the infected hand.

"I found Marvolo Gaunt's ring"

"The Horcrux.." Katherine whispered. "I see you didn't destroy it right away though. Frustration flooded through her but she didn't let it show. "Why did you put it on? You knew it was cursed" she stated coolly.

A small laugh came from the old wizard. "Severus has given me the same lecture. I simply was too weak to fight off the temptation." He placed the glove back on. "It was foolish of me… I was able to halt the curse long enough to find Severus. The curse has been contained in my right hand for now"

Snape's lips pressed into a thin line "Unfortunately the curse can't be contained forever. He has no more than a year to live".

"But you don't plan on dying like that do you? Albus I know you would avoid an agonizing and humiliating death at all costs. What are you plann-"

Katherine found herself silenced by another one of Dumbledore's mysterious smiles. She quickly glanced at Severus.

"For now I need you to direct your concerns to the remaining Horcruxes. With the limited time I have I will help Harry learn about them and he will have to finish this quest of mine that I started".

Clenching her teeth, Katherine looked away.

"I know the idea of Harry taking up this task pains you. From now on he'll be in more danger than ever before. For that reason I need you at Hogwarts Katherine. With Severus by Voldermort's side you're the only one I can ask for this job".

The frown moved into her eyes "I already told you I wouldn't enter this castle during the school year. If Voldermort finds out about my presence his attack on the school will come a lot sooner than expected. I refuse to bring any more danger to Harry".

"Voldermort's gathering forces and is getting stronger everyday – your knowledge and powers are needed."

A laugh escaped her "What powers Albus? How can I protect him when I couldn't even protect his parents?" she said coldly. "Even Sirius is gone now too". Hands slammed down on the table. "If I get too close again Harry will die just like them!"

Severus appeared at her side. "Katherine what happened to them wasn't just your fault. I take full responsibility for failing that night."

She grabbed Severus's hand "No! It's not my intention to blame you." Her mask of cold composure was slowing slipping.

It wasn't just the fear he could see in the way her fingers shook. It was the complete and utter despair in her eyes. "I just can't take any more."

"You don't have to. That's what I'm here for. We'll both share the weight this time around" Severus reassured her.

"You know how Voldermort thinks and if we combined that with the information Severus gathers you both can ensure Harry's safety. I guarantee you'll find out more information about Voldermort yourself if you stay by his side." Dumbledore stated as he stood up.

"I'll give you some time to consider everything I've said. Perhaps this may help you" he said as he pulled a rolled up parchment from his desk drawer and handed it to Katherine. "But I need answer before the new school term begins".

"What's this?"

"Sirius's Will".

"Why? I've already read through it. Sirius and I decided Grimmauld Place will be given to Harry, all possessions included."

"But did you read what he left for you?" Katherine caught that familiar all-knowing twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he and Severus left the room.

Unrolling the parchment she recognized the will they had created together. But the letter attached was something new.

She reached for the silver letter opener on the desk and carefully slitting open the letter, and drawing out the folded sheets within. As her eyes skimmed the first lines, the blood began to slowly drain from her face, and her breathing slowed as she held back her disbelief that was tinged with absolute grief

_June 1996_

_Kat,_

___Seeing you sleeping peacefully beside me helps put my heart at ease. I woke up from a dream that tomorrow would be my last mission. I pray that such a dream won't become a reality but in the case that it will I have a few words to say. _

_Do you remember when we first met? _

_Nineteen years ago I met a girl with the iciest demeanor working in the coffee shop I frequented. Even when customers were upset or the lines were long she always had that seemingly unbreakable control of her composure. I was curious to see any other kind of emotion on your face and soon after mission "Melt the Ice Queen" initiated. When I tried one of my killer pick up lines on you I ended up with coffee all over me. I've had my share of sensitive women in the past so getting a few items thrown at me was nothing new back then. But she was the first girl to get so flustered that she accidentally let go of the contents in her hands. As quickly as she blushed, her cool attitude returned and she handled the clean up very gracefully. It surprised me that underneath that cool exterior there was an innocent soul. I was curious about why she was so controlled and proper. Looking back on that day I had no idea I was already completely smitten with you. My heart had been yours, __far longer than I__have ever admitted to anyone, or even myself. _

_After a great deal of persistence I finally got you to go on a date with me and many more followed. I felt your reservations slowly give way as we spent time together. Yet you still guarded your personal life very closely and I didn't realize why until that night you saved James and me. It was the first time I'd seen anyone perform wandless magic like that. I was shocked to find out you were not only a witch but one of the strongest I've ever met. _

_Though I just barely scrapped the surface of the secrets you were holding inside I found you trying to runaway the same night. You told me you couldn't escape your blood line and it was best for all of us for you to leave. I resisted saying it didn't matter but when you told me exactly who your father was I was at lost for words. __I __struggled to accept the fact that I would yearn for a woman whose blood line had caused my friends great grief.__Feelings of betrayal and anger swept through me clouding my better judgment. There were words I said to you back that night I wish I could take back despite already receiving your forgiveness. _

_How could I hold your blood line against you? After all you and I are the same. We both turned our backs on a family that expected us to follow their pure-blood elitist beliefs and hold the Dark Arts in reverence. We rejected their values to pursue a more humane and free way of living. You and I are living proof that where we come from doesn't define the person we become. _

_So let it make it clear to you. Though I've told you this countless times,_

___I have never been so blessed as the day I met you, Katherine Harris.__I do not regret meeting you from the opposing side, for it is what brought me to you and I could not love you so if you were less than the women I knew now. I love both the strong soldier and the women learning to open up her heart, for they are inseparable and have enhanced the other. When you said yes to my proposal I was the happiest man alive. I'm impulsive, arrogant, mischievous, over passionate and as you like to call me – a troublemaker through and through. But you kept me in check. Without you I wouldn't have been able to get through the darkest periods of my life._

Drawing a breath to steady herself he continued to read the last paragraphs of her beloved's attempt to bid her farewell.

_Together we watched our godson endure and survive again and again. Though my movements were limited, I gave him my trust, treated him as an equal and tried my best to be a paternal figure. I respect your decision to keep your existence a secret. Despite watching over him from a distance you protected him from attacks countless times. But when the second war begins he'll need more support and guidance than ever. He'll need you by his side._

_I know you're scared of putting him in danger. But I believe he has the right to know you're a part of his life. I pray you won't continue to avoid that truth. If you're thinking he'll hate you because of where you came from you need not be. I know Harry will give you a chance and definitely accept you. Plus it takes one heck of a woman to capture the heart of the infamous Sirius Black._

_Just like his father Harry is impulsive and stubborn. At the same time he refuses to show any weakness just like his godmother. You have to make sure he thinks carefully before he acts and remind him the weight of the world doesn't have to be just his burden. More importantly don't forget the small things. Spend the holidays together. Help him with his love life. Make sure he doesn't fail Potions, though I wouldn't blame him because Snape is teaching that class. Watch him fly. Celebrate his birthday. I guarantee the more you spend time together your wounds from the past and my passing will heal._

_Please keep Harry safe._

_Don't forget to take care of yourself, believe in yourself, you are a strong, big hearted woman. Teach Harry to live life to its fullest, tell yourself to do the same._

_So do me one favor. Go outside, look at the stars and count them. Don't forget to smile._

_Love Always,_  
_Your husband and best friend_

_Sirius_

_P.S. Check inside the envelope. I've left something for you. It's a promise that i'll be watching over you._

Katherine sat for a long time, staring at the words on the paper, though they had long since blurred to non-recognition. Uncontrolled tears began to stream down her face. Gasping, she leaned forward as her shoulders heaved. The letter pressed tightly against her chest.

"A ridiculous romantic till the very end" she choked out as she placed the silver ring he'd left behind on her finger.

Wiping her tears dry she took in a deep breath.

"Thank you" she said softly and pressed the letter to her lips before slipping it into her jacket.

A flutter of crimson feathers caught her attention. Looking to the side, Katherine found herself looking at Dumbledore's loyal companion.

"You're waiting for my answer aren't you Fawkes? Well you can tell him that I am ready to accept the request".

* * *

**[Authors Note]**

Thank you for reaching the 2nd chapter!

Now I need your help to decide how the next chapter goes. Katherine has decided to stay in Hogwarts to protect Harry. But being the reserved witch she is, Katherine won't be revealing her true identity just yet. For now she'll stay by Harry's side under another identity.

How she chooses to disguise herself is up to you guys. You can send me your choice using a private message, review or just answer the poll on my profile. Happy Voting!


	3. Chapter 3

Strands of untidy jet-black hair were pushed away from round-rimmed glasses. Green, almond shaped-eyes were free to examine the door in front of him.

"Professor Dumbledore…"

"Harry?" "Er – where is that awfully large and hateful portrait of Sirius's mother? It's supposed to be here but now there's a door I've never seen before in its place."

Harry looked sideways at the long black traveling cloak and pointed hat of the headmaster disappear down the narrow staircase. "There's a permanent sticking charm on that portrait, I don't believe it'll be leaving the wall anytime soon" the voice rang from downstairs.

With extreme caution Harry turned the knob and pulled opened the door very slowly fearing that if the portrait was there his ears would bleed from the screaming of the insane Walburga Black.

When the door opening was big enough he popped his head through. Only a foot away from his face was the familiar moth-eaten velvet curtain. He could be hear the muttering behind her curtain. Someone had created a closest space to enclose the portrait. In his amusement Harry had let go of the door knob and a loud creak was released as the door pressed open further.

A loud shriek ripped through the small closest space and the shouting insults began.

"FILTH! HALF-BREEDS! BLOOD-TRAITORS BEGONE FROM MY HOUSE!"

Harry immediately slammed the door shut and noticed that the screaming stopped. Not only was the portrait now in a separate room but there was also a silencing charm cast on the room.

"Bloody Brillant" Harry said in amazement. The young man wondered if his godfather had silenced the portrait to make living here easier for him.

It certainly would be much quieter for future Order of the Phoenix meetings. But Harry didn't see himself living in 12 Grimmauld Place without Sirius. He couldn't bear it. The house would serve as a constant reminder of the promise they made to live together in the future – together as a family.

When Harry examined the hallway again he realized the walls were a crisp white where his memory said they'd been a vomit brownish yellow with large patches of peeling wallpaper. The row of chandeliers no longer had cobwebs and the hallway was brighter than ever . The row of shrunken house-elves plaques mounted on the wall had been removed. Also the ugly troll-leg umbrella stand which Tonks never failed to trip over was nowhere in sight.

"Who redocorated?" he asked himself as he made his way down to the kitchen.

When he made it down to the bottom of the steps Harry was shocked to see the kitchen. All the appliances and structures in the cavernous room remained the same. But the kitchen no longer had the old dark and gloomy appearance, the now white-painted cabinetry, table and ceiling looked anything but cold thanks to the warm wood flooring and countertops. Harry's eyebrows scrunched together as he walked through the kitchen. Peering inside the glass surface of the cabinets Harry could see a rainbow of teapots and cups of all shapes and sizes. Lined up on top of one of the cabinets was a row of clear glass jars filled with different spices and tea leaves. Pots were conveniently hung overhead within reach.

He stopped at the end of the kitchen where a brick wall contained fireplace was lit.

"What's the matter Harry?". Sitting by the crackling fire the Headmaster was helping himself to warm cup of tea.

"Did you do all this, professor?"

"No, I cannot take credit for all this. It's not my style of decoration."

"Then who is responsible?"

Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't understand…Sirius wouldn't have done all this" Harry muttered to himself before running back up the stairs.

Dumbledore gave a small laugh and took a sip from his cup. "Indeed he didn't Harry".

* * *

Gryffindor banners and colors covered the room head to toe. It was barely possible to see the wallpaper. Sirius's room embodied his rebellious sentiments against his family. The last time Harry had visited the room was dusty and cluttered. But now the floors were spotless and a new bed had been moved in. The mysterious person who had cleaned up all of 12 Grimmauld Place didn't paint over the bizarre wallpaper in Sirius's room. It was as if someone wanted to preserve Sirius's memory and for that Harry was grateful.

It was surprising to see a large bookshelf run along the wall in front of the bed. Sirius had never been the type to sit down and read for leisure. Scanning the book titles it was puzzling to find an array of coffee, tea and baking recipes.

"Sirius doesn't bake…"

Harry shook his head and started walking around the room again.

Unbeknownst to him one of the wooden boards was slightly raised out of place and Harry met with the floor.

"Ughh!"

Wincing angrily Harry looked down at his attacker

"What on earth?"

The board he had tripped over had become even more out of place and revealed a small opening.

Curious Harry peered inside to find the edge of a book peaking out. With a flick of his wand the entire board removed itself from the floor and set itself aside. Picking up his new discovery and dusting it off, Harry realized he had found a small black leather photo album.

The very first photograph made was from his parents wedding. There was his mother radiating with happiness as she wrapped her hands around his neck kissed his dad. A smiling Remus and Sirius stood on the steps behind them with their arms grasped by the woman in between them. She had long wavy black hair and gave Harry a wink.

Harry didn't recognize the woman.

"Probably just an old friend they lost contact with?"

Harry looked at the next photograph. He froze. There were the Marauders laughing gaily at him as they bumped their mugs of butterbeer together spilling the drink everywhere. His mother gave the boys a reprimanding glare but shortly gave into laughter. His lips curled downward as he saw Peter Pettigrew hold onto his glass sheepishly. Before he could let his anger grow further his eyes fell on the same mysterious young woman, laughing uproariously next to his mother.

"She's here again?"

The following photographs were baby pictures of him.

In one of them his dad was levitating Harry in the air with his wand. Sirius was making funny faces up at the floating baby. Remus was down on his knees with his arms outstretched ready to catch the baby if anything went wrong. In the background his mother was shouting at them while being held back playfully by the raven haired woman.

Another photo showed him only days old sitting in his dad's lap at a table. Sirius, Remus and the unnamed woman were standing up clapping their hands and singing while his mother lit the candle to his birthday cake.

Onwards the photo album was filled group photos with the raven haired woman in many of them.

She would be knitting with his mom, engaged in a chess match with Remus, arguing with James while wearing opposing Quidditch team colors and drinking coffee with Sirius. But the pictures of Sirius and the mysterious woman together grew. Playful glances and soft touches filled the remainder of the pages.

The last page of the photo album made Harry at a loss of words. The woman tilted her face, touched a hand Sirius's cheek and kissed him. As they pulled away and smiled at the camera a shine around their necks had Harry examine the photograph closer.

"They're both hanging a silver ring in their necklaces? Sirius never mentioned anything about having a lover or wife."

Shaking his head Harry closed the album and hurried to the drawing room in the hopes for more clues.

* * *

Branches weaved throughout the entire room connecting one face to the other. The Black Family Tree Tapestry contained connections dating back as far as the Middle Ages. Nevertheless the golden thread with which it was embroidered still glinted brightly.

Large words at the very top of the tapestry read: "Toujour Pur".

"Always Pure" harry said with a bitter laugh. The Black family considered themselves to be elite and blessed with perfection. Their blood after all was pure. Anyone who married outside of the Black's ranking or dared to defy their beliefs had their names burnt off. Imperfections had no place in the tapestry. Sirius was no exception. Sick of the formalities, oppression and dark loyalties Sirius turned his back on the Black family. His mother did the honor of blasting him off the tapestry.

"So how is this possible?" Looking around he couldn't find any black scorch marks. Andromeda Tonks. Alphard Black. The Weasleys. Someone had weaved the disowned members of the Black family back in. Neither Sirius nor any member of the Order had enough affection for the Black family to fix up 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Who would do this?" Harry whispered to himself.

When Harry's eyes fixed upon his godfather's name he noticed a new branch connecting a woman with long black hair to his godfather's name.

"The lady from the pictures!"

Whoever had attended to the tapestry had not finished threading the name, only three letters had been completed. "Kat?

Harry gripped the photo album tightly. "Did you do all this?"

"For someone who seems so close to my family and godfather…why I haven't I heard of you before? And where have you gone?"

* * *

**_[Authors Note]_**

For those who read this far and endured my writing - THANK YOU! It was so easy for me to come up with ideas for a fanfic. But I didn't realize how difficult it would be to put those thoughts onto paper.

By the way I'm adding to the poll on my profile. I'll throw in a polyjuice potion choice as well.

**[Response to Reviewers]**

_Spottedmask12_: Thanks for the support from Day 1!_**  
**_

_griffenvamp_: Thanks for reminding me about the Kat's backstory - its really important to incorporate that smoothly. I have a few ideas for why she never took Harry from his aunt and uncle when the first war ended, it's a struggle trying to narrow it down. For sure Dumbledore's protection spell will apply to her house as well :).

Hope everyone is enjoying their weekend!


End file.
